


Tubbo, it's been 2 years.

by DeadBreadDead



Series: Tommyinnit's Exile and the War [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dave | Technoblade and Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, Dead Wilbur Soot, Hurt No Comfort, Light Angst, Swearing, TommyInnit Swears (Video Blogging RPF), mad tommyinnit, tommy gets out of exile, tommy is mad at tubbo, tubbo is a bit of a bitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 11:28:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27969836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadBreadDead/pseuds/DeadBreadDead
Summary: When Tommy's exile is finally up, Dream escorts the now 18 year old back home. Or what used to be his home. Tommy isn't the same, two years change someone. So what happens when he finally gets to confront his "best friend" Tubbo about his exile?
Relationships: Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Wilbur Soot, Clay | Dream/Dave | Technoblade, Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: Tommyinnit's Exile and the War [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055771
Comments: 66
Kudos: 923





	Tubbo, it's been 2 years.

**Author's Note:**

> hey yall, wanted to clear a few things up. This is a fanfic of the characters, not the streamers. There's mentioned Techno/Dream, and i want to clarify it is only their characters, and in no way do I ship them irl. If anyone on the SMP is uncomfortable, I will delete it.
> 
> !! In this fic, nobody visited Tommy during his exile, and the only people he's seen have been Techno, Wilbur (Ghostbur), and Dream. He hasn't seen anybody else in 2 years.
> 
> Another thing. In all my minecraft fanfic, this is how lives/respawing works;  
> You have infinite respawning, unless you're in a 'major event'. It's like canon, if you die 3 times in major events you die. The major events are different for everyone, changing based on what that character does. For a character who rarely ever fights, almost any fight would be considered major, but for a character constantly fighting (*cough* techno *cough*) a simple fight would not be major. Anything that would be deemed a main plot event would also be considered major. If theres any confusion, simply comment.

It’s been two years. Two years since Tommy was exiled from L’Manberg and Dream SMP. He hasn’t been back, and the only people he’s seen have been Ghostbur, Technoblade, and Dream. Being around only those types of people for two years has an effect on someone, and Tommy isn’t the same as he was when he was exiled. For starters, he’s a lot stronger now. Technoblade has been training him for the past year and a half. He’s also smarter, and he may have a minor craving for chaos. Hanging out with just Dream does that. He’s still the same goofball, but he can be serious now.

However, it was finally time for him to go back to the place he used to call home.

“You ready to go, Toms?” Dream asked, leaning against a tree.

“You bet,” Tommy smiled as he gathered his stuff.

As he stood beside a little wooden boat with Dream, he took one last look at where he’s been for the past two years. He took a breath, turned away, and got in the boat. Dream started rowing, and Tommy never looked back.

Ghostbur, or Wilbur as most people still call him, told Tommy he’ll meet him at L’manberg along with everyone else. That was the only thing he was worried about, everyone else. He hadn’t seen them in two years, would they like the new him? What about Tubbo? Tommy still isn’t sure how he feels about Tubbo.

Tubbo, his best friend, someone who was basically a brother to him, exiled him. Tommy had worked everything out on Dreams side, talking to him about it a lot. He doesn’t hold anything against Dream, he was simply doing what he believed would help him gain power. Something else that was different about Tommy, is that he can now understand Dreams desire for power.

Tommy knew that had the situations been reversed, he wouldn’t have exiled Tubbo, or even thought of it. Now? He would do it without hesitation, karma’s a bitch. But Tommy still had to give Tubbo a chance to explain himself and talk to Tommy about it and work it out, like he’d done with Dream.

“Whatcha thinkin’ about Tommy?” Dream asked, snapping the now 18 year old out of his thoughts.

“Just about what could happen when I get back. What if they all hate me, or-”

“Tommy,” Dream paused in his rowing, turning around to face Tommy in the tiny boat, “why would they hate you?”

“Because I’ve changed, Dream! Wilbur commented on it last week, like how I sometimes act like a mix of you and Techno. If he noticed it, then what about everyone else? And no offense Dream, but they all hate you and they definitely hate Techno. So what if they hate me?” Tommy ranted.

It felt good, to finally get this off his chest. He’d been thinking about it constantly since Wilbur had pointed it out a week ago.

“Tommy, listen. They hate Tech and I because of the things we’ve done, not just our personalities. If they hate you because of how you act, or because you remind them of Tech and I, then they don’t deserve you Toms. And if that happens, or you just want to get away, you know where Tech’s base is. We’ll be there and you can stay as long as you wish,” Dream stated, effectively calming the boy down.

“Thank you, Dream. And we? Did he finally invite you to move in?” Tommy teased.

Dream’s eyes widened and he blushed, quickly turning to the front of the boat and beginning to row again, causing Tommy to laugh.

“You know, you really shouldn’t pry into your brother's love life,” Dream advised.

“Oh Dreamy, I’m his younger brother, it is literally my job to pry and tease,” Tommy explained, leaning forward.

“Cut it out with the Dreamy bullshit,” Dream laughed.

“Why would I do that, Dreamy?” Tommy also began laughing.

“I’m serious!” Dream wheezed.

“If you’re serious then why are you laughing?” Tommy asked.

“Oh my god, how does your brother put up with you?” Dream muttered.

“Hm, i'm not sure. But then again, he does threaten to murder me constantly,” He shrugged.

After that, the two just sort of fell into silence. Tommy straightened up when he saw the Dream SMP in the distance, and two people standing on the shore. Standing on the shore, was the other half of what Wilbur began calling the Exile Squad.

As they got closer, Dream put his mask on, keeping it on top of his head for now. When Tommy had asked why he wears the mask, Dream himself had shrugged, saying he wasn’t too sure and that it just makes him more comfortable around others, an answer that Tommy easily accepted.

The boat hit shore, and Tommy took a shaky breath as he stepped foot out of the boat, standing on Dream SMP land for the first time in 2 years. He grinned and looked between Dream, Techno, and Wilbur. No matter what happens with the remainder of L’Manberg, he knows he can get through it with their help. Especially since Dream had managed to work some of his admin magic and give Wilbur his memories back without the instability he had before dying.

“Would you like to lead the way, Will?” Tommy smiled.

Wilbur grinned and excitedly floated ahead, clearly happy for his youngest brother.

As they were walking, thoughts of everyone hating him snuck back in.

“What’s up Toms?” Techno asked, and the group stopped walking.

Tommy was immediately reminded of earlier in the boat with Dream.

“I’m guessing you’re worried about everyone hating you still?” Dream asked, and Tommy nodded silently.

“Tommy, all I’m gonna say is this. If they hate you, then fuck them and fuck their opinions,” Technoblade shrugged, “besides, you could always kill ‘em. Or get me to.”

“No killing them until we find a way to cause a major event so they don’t respawn, it’s pointless otherwise,” Dream said.

“But it’s still fun!” Techno whined, stopping at the look Dream shot him.

Wilbur made eye contact with Tommy, rolling his eyes and mouthing ‘Married Couple’, making Tommy chuckle. Tommy suggested they keep walking, and seeing he was looking better, his brothers (plus Dream) began to walk again.

Before long, L’manberg was in front of him. It’s been so long since he last saw it, and it was so different. New buildings, old buildings, and no fucking ugly walls. Tommy noticed all of his old friends standing around a few benches, probably waiting for him to show up.

“I like what you’ve done with the place,” He called out, walking towards the group.

They all turned to face him, and everyone had different reactions. Niki and Fundy screamed, yelling that he’s finally back and rushing to hug him. Quackity welcomed him back and apologized for not stopping Tubbo. Ranboo just awkwardly said hey, and Tubbo stood there silently.

Tommy locked eyes with Tubbo, and everyone else went silent as the two boys, no longer teenagers stared at each other.

“Tubbo,” Tommy nodded his head respectfully.

“Tommy! See, I knew exiling you would turn out fine, here you are!” The shorter boy smiled, but Tommy froze.

“You did not just say that,” Tommy stared at Tubbo, who’s eyes widened at his mad and monotone voice.

“I- say what?” Tubbo tried lightening the mood with a little chuckle, but stopped as Tommy glared.

“You knew exiling me would turn out fine? Damn Tubbo, you turned more into Schlatt than I guessed you would,” Tommy stated, crossing his arms.

“I didn’t mean it like that Toms-”

“Do not call me Toms. You lost that right the day you turned your back on me and exiled me from L’Manberg. What did you think would happen, Tubbo? That I’d come back, let the past be in the past? No! I wanted an explanation, and the very first thing you say to me, not a Hi or Hello, but that you knew exiling me was fine?” Tommy went off, slowly stepping closer and closer to Tubbo.

“I-” Tubbo tried speaking, but was quickly shut up by Tommy.

“Oh i’m not done yet. Far from it, President-” Tommy said.

“T-Tommy? This doesn’t sound like you,” Niki quietly piped in.

“Yeah man, why don’t you go have some rest, then we can talk later when you’re back to normal?” Tubbo suggested.

“Back- back to normal? Tubbo, don’t you realize, this is my normal? You can’t seriously exile somebody for two years and expect them to come back the same. People change Tubbo. I’ve changed. And I suggest you keep me on your good side, unless you want to end up like Wilbur,” At the mention of his name, Wilbur waved from behind Tommy, although he looked disappointed in Tubbo.

“I should stay on your good side? Or end up like Wilbur? What’s that supposed to mean, you’ll kill me? Everyone here knows you don’t have the guts or strength to do that,” Tubbo tried laughing it off as a joke, but the ‘Exile Squad’ knew the 18 year old was serious.

“I’m dead serious, Tubbo. If you’d like an example, I’ll fight someone right here, right now. I’ve grown a lot since you abandoned me,” Tommy growled.

Tommy glanced around, asking for someone to fight him, but nobody would, they all shook their heads or simply looked down. He sighed, being so worked up he wanted to prove he wasn’t joking. As if sensing his brother's frustration, Technoblade stepped forward.

“If nobody else wants to, we can fight Tommy,” Techno smiled, and Tommy cracked his knuckles, pulling out a netherite sword.

“Bring it on, Blood God,” Tommy jumped at Techno, and the fight began.

For someone like Dream, or Wilbur, who were used to watching the two train, this was nothing. Sometimes Dream would even join in, making it 1 v 1 v 1. So in comparison to that, this was really nothing.

However, everybody else watched with wide shocked eyes as Tommyinnit matched Technoblade hit for hit, neither able to get a hit in on the other. Just after the two started fighting, is when Sapnap, George, Eret, Bad, Antfrost, Karl and Skeppy showed up. Ranboo told them everything that happened, and they stood there watching in awe.

“Dreamy boy! Join in or this will last forever!” Tommy called, sounding the happiest anyone from L’Manberg or Dream SMP has heard him since before he left.

Dream grinned, although nobody could see it. He gripped his axe, and jumped into the fight. The crowd stood and continued to watch in silence as the three fought free for all. At one point, Tommy disarmed Dream stole his axe, swinging it around wildly yet controlled. Nobody would admit it, but all the spectators felt intimidated. They were all used to seeing Technoblade fight, or seeing Dream fight, those two are intimidating but they’re used to it. With Tommy? Nobody has ever seen him fight like this, wild and dangerous. Dream eventually got his axe back, and kept fighting off Tommy and Techno who had silently teamed up on him.

“C’mon Toms! Kick their asses!” Wilbur called, shoving popcorn into his mouth. Where did that even come from?

“Kinda trying that Will!” Tommy shouted back, a smile on his face.

In his moment of distraction, Dream slipped behind him and held his axe to the younger ones throat.

“Tap out,” Dream demanded.

Tommy nodded, reaching his hand up to Dreams axe. He tapped once, tapped- and within a second he had Dream’s axe and had thrown the admin to the ground, holding the axe over his throat.

“How about you tap out?” Tommy smirked.

Dream relaxed his body, before suddenly trying to jump up and throw Tommy off, but Techno stepped on Dream's shoulder, and held him down. Dream sighed, and tapped out.

Everyone else's jaws dropped. Tommy? Their Tommy? Beating Dream in a fight? While simultaneously fighting off Technoblade, the blood god?

Technoblade and Tommy let Dream up, Techno offering him a hand.

“Nice fight,” Tommy smiled.

“Oh shut up you smug bitch, that’s the first time you’ve beat me in a month.” Dream laughed, ruffling Tommy’s hair.

“LANGUAGE!” Bad yelled, and everybody laughed.

Skeppy had to reassure Bad that they weren’t laughing at him, just at the funny thing he said.

“I see how it is,” Tubbo spoke up, glaring at Tommy, which surprised everyone.

“Oh yeah? How is it?” Tommy asked, losing any remaining patience with his ex best friend.

“You’re turning into the enemy. You’re choosing them,” Tubbo gestured at Technoblade and Dream, “Over us! Over L'Manberg! Over _Me_!” He yelled.

“Tubbo, as far as I remember, _you_ exiled me. _You_ kicked me out of L’Manberg! You have, NO RIGHTS to get mad at me!” Tommy exclaimed, stomping up to Tubbo and shoving him backwards.

“Now you just fucking sound like Dream, you pyschopath!” Tubbo stared up at Tommy with anger in his eyes.

“At least i’m not acting like Schlatt,” He replied, suddenly speaking calmly.

“Tommy, that was kinda too far,” Fundy quietly said.

“That was too far Fundy? I say he’s acting like Schlatt and that’s too far, but he gets to say exiling me was fine, and that i’m acting like Dream, and that I’m turning into the enemy, and none of that was too far? And to think, I had faith in you Fundy,” Tommy shook his head at the Fox hybrid, turning back to focus on Tubbo.

“Tommy, don’t make me exile you again, I didn’t like doing it the first time,” Tubbo stated

“You- oh that’s funny Tubbo. You said exiling me was fine, but now you’re saying you didn’t like it? Make up your mind,” Tommy laughed.

“Fine. Tommy, you leave me no choice. I hereby ex-” Tubbo started saying, until Dream cut him off.

“This is where I step in, Tubbo. It doesn’t matter if you exile Tommy or not, he’s welcome in Dream SMP whenever he pleases. And if you argue, I’d gladly help bomb L’Manberg again,” Dream stated.

“He’ll also be welcomed in the Badlands!” Bad chimed in, the rest of the Badlands nodding their agreement.

“Dream, Tommy, I’ve grown too. I don’t care what you say Dream, last time I exiled him he was forced out of Dream SMP too, so the same thing would happen this time,” Tubbo stated, staring at Tommy and Dream, who were standing side by side.

“Tubbo, think about your next words very carefully. Say the wrong thing, and you can say hello to another war you’ll be losing without Tommy, Wilbur, or Technoblade,” Dream warned, taking a step towards Tubbo.

“I do not care, Dream. I hereby Exile Tommyinnit from L’Manberg, Dream SMP, and all surrounding areas,” Tubbo declared, stepping towards the two.

“And I, as the king, hereby declare war upon L’Manberg!” Eret exclaimed from behind Tubbo.

“Don’t worry Tommy, I’ll always have your back,” Eret smiled.

“What do you say we go make some preparations, brothers?” Techno asked.

“Brothers?!” Basically everyone exclaimed.

“Yeah, let’s go. Cya on the battlefield, bitch!” Tommy yelled, giving Tubbo the middle finger as he walked away, arms around his brother's shoulders.

As the old best friends prepared to fight each other, sitting in the bottom of 2 chests were forgotten compasses, from two years ago, labelled Your Tubbo and Your Tommy.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like after this, when L'manberg and Dream SMP go to war (again) Dream SMP would easily win, with Dream, Tech, Tommy, Dream SMP, the Badlands, and some L'Manbergians on their side. Tubbo would either duel tommy and die, or be thrown in a prison cell, im not sure.
> 
> Let me know what you think! And im considering doing a prequel about Tommy's two years of exile, would anybody like that?
> 
> update; Prequel is now up, and it's the first in the series!


End file.
